<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Typing... by XxMr_DorkShipperxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880358">Typing...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMr_DorkShipperxX/pseuds/XxMr_DorkShipperxX'>XxMr_DorkShipperxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weekend Update (SNL)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Cheating, Coats, Dick Jokes, Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, F/M, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Hoodies, Innuendo, Loud Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Porn, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMr_DorkShipperxX/pseuds/XxMr_DorkShipperxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefon gets Seth's number.<br/>Shit ensues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seth Meyers/Stefon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>.bzzt.</strong>
</p><p>Seth was surprised by how easily the small noise awoke him. Not like he was that far asleep anyway.</p><p>He rolled his way out of his girlfriend's arms and grabbed his phone, dimming the brightness down to near nothing.</p><p>A text from an unknown number.</p><p><em>How in the hell did someone even get my number </em>He whispered to himself, opening the message</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Hey there Seth Meyers...~~😉</strong>
</p><p><em>And the number is no longer unknown, </em>Seth thought</p><p>
  <strong>Hey Stefon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ohhh....</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What's Seth Meyers doing up so late?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Naughty Seth...~~</strong>
</p><p>Seth feels himself hold back a chuckle </p><p>Definitely Stefon</p><p>He decided to sit up on the edge of his and his girlfriends bed as Stefon sent him another message</p><p>
  <b>So....what's the famous Mr. Seth Meyers up to at this unholy hour?~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I <span class="u">was</span> asleep</b>
</p><p>That was a lie and Seth knew it but Stefon didn't</p><p>
  <strong>Don't lie to Stefon, Seth Meyers~~</strong>
</p><p>Or maybe he did.</p><p>
  <strong>Stefon knows when Seth Meyers is lying~ </strong>
</p><p>Alexi was starting to stir</p><p>
  <b>Stefon, How'd you get my number anyway?</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stefon could tell you..~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Maybe over dinner with Seth Meyers~~?</strong>
</p><p>Seth gave another soft chuckle </p><p>
  <strong>Goodnight Stefon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Night' Seth Meyers~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'll dream about you~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Whatever</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Seth rolled his eyes and put his phone back on the nightstand.</p><p>But not before adding Stefon to his contacts under "Psycho Gay"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth felt like he was going to explode.</p><p>He was holding back such an immense amount of laugher, it was a wonder he hadn't burst yet. They were filming their mothers' day episode and of course, Stefon was rambling about "Subway sleeping bags".</p><p>"S-Stefon, name one mother who would like that" he choked out. </p><p>"Uhh My mom, Ms. Stefon." Stefon retorted in a 'Duh' sort of voice "</p><p>"Oh really?" Seth was grinning. He'd given up on hiding his smile a while ago.</p><p>"What's your dad's name, Mr. Stefon?"</p><p>"No It's David Bowie" Stefon replied without a blink.</p><p>Seth gave a soft "Oh, ok" under the audience's cheers. "Stefon, look-" He started, gesturing towards the camera</p><p>"Oh, I'm looking~" Stefon cut him off, looking Seth up and down slowly. Seth shook his head, hand in the air.</p><p>"I'm asking for your help here," Seth powered on, back to being serious. "I'm going over to my mother's tomorrow-"</p><p>Stefon cut him off again, "uh Don't you think it's about time we met?"</p><p>"And I'm taking my girlfriend-"</p><p>This time Stefon cut across him with a loud "BOOO!!" as he got progressively closer to Seth's ear until,</p><p>He kissed him.</p><p>It was quick and on the cheek but Stefon seemed pleased as he pulled back, eyes wide as he noticed that Seth was smiling. That smile stayed as Seth continued,</p><p>"I want" he paused to glance at Stefon's pink, hand covered face, "I want my mom to have a great day, I mean, this woman raised me and changed my diapers"</p><p>"Lucky Lady~" Stefon purred, glancing at Seth's body again.</p><p>Seth almost knocked his pencil off his desk at that, straightening it with a soft "Stefon"</p><p>Seth looked at Stefon again, laughing, placing his hands over his mouth in a very Stefon-like way.</p><p>Stefon noticed and looked back to the audience, dramatically fanning himself with his hands.</p><p>"And I wanted to thank her for doing one of the toughest jobs in the world, being a mom." Seth finally got out.</p><p>"That. Was. Beautiful. And I think I can help" Stefon collected himself "If you want to say thank you to your mom, take her to central park-"</p><p>"Oh, this I like!" </p><p><em>Oddly normal for Stefon. </em>Seth thought</p><p>"and bond while flying a human kite."</p><p>
  <em>There it is</em>
</p><p>Seth held back a sigh.</p><p>"What is a human kite?"</p><p>Stefon was smirking, <em>Oh god...</em></p><p>"It's that thing where you tie a string to a midget in a windbreaker And then run through a field." Stefon broke off with his hands in front of his face, sniggering.</p><p>"Stefon!"</p><p>"What did I do? Help me learn!"</p><p>"Are you going to take your mom to fly a <span class="u">human</span> <span class="u">kite</span> for mother's day?</p><p>"Ms. Stefon's out of town, I'm all alone on mother's day..." Stefon pouted and 'awwed gesturing for the audience to do the same, mouthing thank you when they did</p><p>"Ok I had no idea, you know even though you didn't help tonight <span class="u">at all</span>, no young party monster should be alone on Mother's day"</p><p>He took a breath, ready to regret is actions</p><p>"So how about you come home with me, and meet my mom?"</p><p>"Sleepover?" Stefon Gasped</p><p>"Stefon Everybody!" Seth yelled finishing their segment</p><p>"Hi, Mom! Hi David Bowie!" Stefon waved eagerly at the camera.</p><p>As the camera panned away, Stef slid his chair closer to Stefon and tilted his head upwards.</p><p>Stefon quickly got the message and gave Seth another kiss on the cheek, squealing gleefully.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Sorry this is short but I'll update more, I promise!<br/>(Also I'm in class as I write this so......)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>